


Video Game

by inconvenient



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, kind of, reita is somewhat a brat, well in uruha's case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inconvenient/pseuds/inconvenient
Summary: Uruha was fed up with Reita throwing around and abusing his controllers whenever he came over to play video games.





	Video Game

Uruha always had fun when Reita came over to his place to play video games and just hang out with him. He loved seeing his best friend’s eyes light up with joy whenever he won, or the adorable pout he would make whenever he lost instead. He really did enjoy spending time with the person he loved the most. The only thing that bothered Uruha was that Reita had the tendency to get frustrated easily when he’s playing the more complex and strategic single player games, which was what he was doing right now. Although he can completely understand because some games are just so damn stressful, it was the fact that Reita would end up hitting the controller somewhere. Most of the time, it would be at a hard surface, and that got on his nerves a lot. It didn’t help that his best friend was pretty strong also. Sure he would rage quite often when playing games, but it wasn’t as bad as some other people. This particular game was just more difficult than the usual ones they played.

Uruha watched Reita where he was sitting a few feet away from him on the floor with a pained expression as the blonde continued to aggressively button mash, knowing that it wasn’t going to really help him beat the level in the game. He was honestly expecting Reita to throw the controller at the wall or something by now, but he really didn’t want him to do.

This was something that’s always happened since their childhood. Uruha and Reita would go to each other’s houses very often to play games. There were multiple incidents when Reita ended up breaking a controller for the PlayStation or Nintendo and Uruha would witness his friend’s mom lecture him about it. But whenever Reita broke one of Uruha’s controllers, Uruha’s mom would just brush it off and buy another one for “her two little boys”.

Years later, he had started to lose count of how many controllers his friend has broken. 

“Uru... I can’t beat this level. Help me~” If Uruha wasn’t so annoyed right now, then he would’ve thought Reita’s whining was actually cute. “How did you even beat this before?”

“Just keep trying. I’m not going to help you.” 

“Ohh, I see. You’re still mad that I broke the other controller last week, huh?” Reita asked and paused the game to look at Uruha. “I already told you that I’ll replace it and get a new one.” 

Uruha, who was reading through some news on his phone, looked up to his friend. “You know, you’ve said that for the past ten years or so. How do you still have money?” With a slight scowl on his face, he watched as Reita just laughed and went back to his game without bothering to respond back to him. He didn’t say anything for a while after that, which Uruha was thankful for. One thing he liked about Reita was that he knew when to shut up. 

The silence didn’t last as long as he hoped for.

“Shit, I almost died.” Uruha became tense just as he heard a certain controller hit the coffee table three consecutive times. 

“Keep that up and you’re going to be the one that dies next, Reita.” He tried warning his friend, but was just ignored again. 

“Come on... I got this...” 

Uruha couldn’t help but notice how cute Reita looked when he was focused with his eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed together. He continued to observe him struggle with his game, waiting for the moment when he would finally explode. He should have seen this coming though. Uruha had trouble beating the game himself when he got it not too long ago. It was partially Uruha’s fault also for allowing Reita to come over and use his console instead of just letting him borrow it to play on his own, but how could he not let his friend in when he stood at his front door, unannounced, with an excited grin on his face? It was probably because he knew Uruha never really got mad at him that seriously and it was always for a short amount of time. If Uruha were to think about it more, Reita doesn’t end up breaking as many controllers as he did when he was a child. Uruha always made a big deal out of it and for some reason that he did not know of, he was just not in a very good mood and was more irritated than usual nowadays.

“Ugh, I died!!” Uruha winced at the sight of Reita giving his poor controller one big hit on the table. 

“Akira, what the fuck?! That better not be broken already.”

“But I died!” Reita groaned in despair as he laid his head on the table. Uruha thought he looked like a child throwing a tantrum over a video game.

“Stop being such a baby. It probably means that you’re not good at the game then.” He watched as Reita sat back up, giving him a dejected look. 

“You’re mean, Kou.”

Uruha tried his best to ignore the cute pout on Reita’s face and how he resembled a sad puppy. He was not going to give in that quickly. Not this time. 

“So? Why don’t  _ you _ stop being mean to my controller. Would you like it if I banged you on the table?”

Reita just stared back at him and didn’t say anything for a few seconds, but when he did, although in a quiet voice, Uruha was able to hear it clearly.

“...Yeah. I would, actually.”

Wait..._what?_ _What the fuck._ Did Reita really say what Uruha thought he had said? He didn’t even mean it in that way! Uruha’s eyes widened and a lump formed in his throat as he finally realized that yes, Reita really did say that he would like it if he banged him on a table. Fuck. Uruha was pretty sure he can hear his heart racing right now.

It wasn’t as if they never joked around and flirted with each other before. They had kissed a couple of times when they were young, curious teenagers, as well as when they got drunk after hanging out with Aoi, Ruki, and Kai. They often hugged and sometimes slept on the same bed if one of them didn’t want the couch—most of the time they woke up cuddling each other. But that’s all they did. Things never went further than that and their friendship wasn’t affected.

They didn’t even kiss, but something between them changed at that moment. Maybe it was how Reita implied that he wouldn’t mind having sex with him. Or maybe it was the fact that Uruha hasn’t gotten laid in a long time, which might have led him to be in a bad mood lately, and Reita’s response had triggered something within him. Whatever that  _ something _ was, it was making him go crazy. Uruha would be lying if he said he didn’t think Reita was attractive. Because he was. Sometimes Uruha still couldn’t believe that his best friend grew up from a scrawny boy to such a good looking man. It was impossible to not be attracted to him. 

Uruha doesn’t know if he regrets saying those words, but it was too late anyway. Despite what he told him earlier about being the one that would die next, Uruha was sure that Reita was definitely going to be the cause of his death. The way he was quietly looking at him with a small smirk on his face was making it hard for him to breathe and caused his jeans to get tighter around his crotch. What was he supposed to say to him?  _ Okay sure, I do want to fuck you on the dining table and make you— _

“You’re so funny, Uruha.” He broke out of his thoughts as Reita giggled and re-started the game. “By the way, you’re looking a little warm there.” 

_ What a fucking tease. _ Uruha narrowed his eyes and let out a low growl, getting up from the couch to go to the kitchen for some water. He really, really needed to cool down this instant. He was like this because of that stupid video game. It was the game that made Reita act like a brat to him. He didn’t even care about his controller (that was probably almost broken) anymore. He would always have a soft spot for his best friend and didn’t have the heart to stay angry at him for long anyway. However, he was still annoyed at him, but for different reasons now.

If Reita wanted to play like that, then so be it. He won’t get away that easily next time.

**Author's Note:**

> What if...there was a sequel...with smut.....haha,, just kidding,.......unless??


End file.
